


In the Navy

by VengeanceAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, But inspired by a song, Goofy cabin fever fic, M/M, Smut, Top Sam, Turns into total PWP, a little humor, not really a song fic, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: Sam is bored. Dean has to suffer for that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the boys or the song.

Dean leaned back against his headboard and continued to flip channels. Generally they were always on the go, but this time they’d been out of commission for over two days with no idea where to go next. The hotel was beginning to feel more like a home than a temporary stay. 

Sam came out of the bathroom and frowned. “You know…I looked all over that bathroom and I didn’t find one spider.”

“Oh. Well that’s too…” Dean sat up, realizing what his brother had said. “Spiders? Sammy…what do you need with spiders?”

Sam shrugged. “I wanted to play with something.”

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned back to flip channels again. He came across a music station and smirked as ‘In the Navy’ came on.

Sam flopped on Dean’s bed, not caring that he had his own bed, and began to bounce in time to the music. “In the Navy….”

Dean glared at him. “Are you trying to piss me off?”

“Yup.”

Dean gave it two seconds before he shoved at Sam mid-bounce sending him flying to the floor. He tried not to laugh, but failed. 

“Ouch!”

“Shutup…”

Sam got up and turned off the TV, glaring at Dean. 

Dean rolled his eyes again and pulled off his shirt and his jeans. “I’m going to bed.”

Sam started to giggle. 

“What?”

“I was just thinking about that song. Have you ever thought about it?”

“What?”

“Joining the military? We could kick the asses of those special forces guys with what we know.”

Dean highly doubted it, but he kept his mouth shut to let Sam enjoy his fantasy. “Yeah, Sammy. Sure.”

Sam giggled again. “In the Navy…”

“What, Sam?”

“Well…naval officer…like officer of the belly button.”

Sam, it’s spelled differently.”

“So?”

“So it is. Stop being a spaz and let me go to sleep.” He stood up so he could get the covers down and was surprised when he was thrown to the bed and found Sam straddling his hips. He took a deep breath and stared up at his brother. “What are you doing?”

“I want to be a naval officer.”

“Then go do it on _your_ bed!”

“I need a ship. You can be the ship.”

“I’m not going to be a ship.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

Sam sighed. “Fine.” He moved as if he was going to climb off, but then he just moved to sit on Dean’s lower legs and looped his legs around him in what could only be described as pretzel-like. 

Dean growled at Sam. “Get. Off. Of. Me.”

Sam shook his head. “You know you can’t get out of this hold. Dad taught us this hold. You push me off, our legs break. You’re stuck.”

Dean sighed. “What now?”

Sam held out his hands. “Gimme your hands.”

“You’re not serious.” 

“I _am_ serious…like a heart attack.”

“That’s not funny.”

“Neither is making your brother beg.”

Dean figured that it might not be too hard being a ship. He might have to say ‘toot toot’ a few times, but he could handle it. He gave Sam his hands and yelped as he found himself totally pinned. 

Sam smirked at him and leaned forward. 

Dean wanted to buck him off, but with Sam laying like that he knew that if he moved his cock would be rubbing against Sam’s chest and he really didn’t think that was a good idea so he just went with it. “Okay Okay…the U.S.S. Dean is reporting for duty.”

“Ships don’t report for duty. They dock.”

“Okay…The U.S.S. Dean is docked.”

“Sir.”

“…Sir….”

“Anyway, ships don’t talk.”

“Sammy!”

“Behave. I’m going to be the navel officer.” He leaned over so his chin was resting on the flesh right above the waistband of Dean’s boxer briefs. 

Dean felt his throat constrict a bit. “Sammy…what are you doing?”

Sam didn’t answer him, but he dipped his tongue quickly into Dean’s belly button.

“Shit! Get off of me! Sammy! What the hell?!?”

Sam sighed. “Look, we’ve been on the road forever and I’m sick of this. I’ve been jonesing for you since I found you all tied up waiting for that Scarecrow.”

“You’ve been _what_?!?!”

“Come on…look at how we were raised. We only had each other. I know whose face I was jerking off to in the shower. Are you telling me you weren’t doing some creative imaginings?”

Dean turned away, not willing to admit anything like that, but knowing that Sam was really going out on a limb. He admired him. He wouldn’t have been able to do it. His brother was braver with matters of the heart than he was. “Sammy…”

Sam smiled and leaned down again. He stuck his tongue into Dean’s belly button as far as it would go and then pulled it back out again. He lapped at the area around the edge and moved in slows circles. He glanced up again. “Enjoy it…”

Dean just nodded, no longer sure if he could speak. He felt as if he was in another dimension because there was no way this was his reality. He wanted to give in and take this one moment and set it outside of their lives, but he knew that eventually there would be awkwardness that could ruin his relationship with this man. But Dean had to admit that with Sam touching him, he couldn't be bothered to care. Sam began to up the intensity. Sam’s tongue on him was one thing, but Sam kept dipping his chest down so that he was occasionally rubbing Dean’s now throbbing erection. 

Sam started to nip at the soft flesh below Dean’s belly button and loved how no matter how much Dean worked out, this part was still soft and vulnerable, inviting a mouth to do delicious things to it. 

He noticed Dean was panting and let go of Dean’s hands figuring that he wouldn’t meet any resistance now. He softly sucked on the flesh above his navel and then moved to the sides. He reached one hand up lazily and quickly tweaked a nipple. 

Dean gasped and arched, slamming his erection right into Sam’s chest, causing him to gasp again. “Sammy….”

Sam smiled and dipped his tongue into Dean’s belly button again, swirling his tongue around and around alternately pushing his tongue in and pulling it out. Dean’s whimpers were making it hard to concentrate, but he knew that this had to drag out a bit longer. 

He flattened his mouth against Dean’s navel and sucked while darting his tongue in and out. Dean cried out and arched again. “Sammy! Please!”

Sam grinned. He’d been waiting for this. “What is it, Dean?”

“Oh shit…” He was losing his nerve. This was his brother. Those thoughts flew out the window as Sam bowed his back and started nuzzling his cock through the briefs. “Fuck me! Oh god, Sammy…”

Sam smirked and released Dean from the hold, pulling his boxer briefs down and stroking his erection whenever he noticed Dean was starting to look nervous again. “Turn over…”

“Why?”

“Trust me.”

Dean turned over and Sam hurried to the bathroom. It took awhile to get what he needed because he had to keep running back to keep Dean bound to him with pleasure. Finally he took the warm washcloth and started cleaning Dean’s ass gently. 

“Sammy?”

Sam was tempted to make a comment about ‘cleaning the poop deck’, but he knew that humor could totally break the mood. “That was just practice. Your belly button.”

“Practice? For wha….!” He nearly choked as Sam’s tongue began the exact same ministrations that he’d done earlier. Dean totally gave up on speech. 

Sam breathed in the smell of Dean. He hadn’t really needed to clean him up at all. Dean, for the slob he was, was apparently very clean in how he took care of himself. He wondered briefly if it was just a habit that he cleaned himself so well or if he'd been with others. The pang of jealousy hit him out of nowhere and he could only hope that he was Dean's first and last if he wanted to be honest. He looked at the germ killing mouthwash he’d brought up that was sitting on the bedside table. He wanted to lick Dean’s ass until his older brother was nothing more than a bundle of sexed up nerves, but he wanted that kiss later and refused to deny himself based on Dean freaking out about germs and such. 

By the time he got to the sucking part, Dean had made some interesting noises. Sam pulled away and rubbed Dean’s back. “Okay…hold on….”

He grabbed the mouthwash and made sure he continued to rub circles on his back, sometimes stroking his ass as well as he cleaned up. He looked around and figured it was a hotel and he didn’t really care and spit it onto the floor, hitting the washcloth he’d dropped there. 

“Turn around, Dean.”

Dean did what he was told and was wondering how they went from brotherly banter to having his ass tongue-fucked. He was in no mood to question, though, since he was completely naked and Sam was completely dressed. 

Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean, experimenting with the feel of their lips on each other. As predicted, Dean started to protest, but stopped when the mint smell hit him. Sam was totally in control and he figured he’d stay that way. Sam pulled off his shirt, breaking the kiss for just a moment and then leaned in to kiss Dean some more. He began to pull at his brother, bringing him up to meet him for more softening kisses. 

He finally moved off the bed and stood up to take off his pants and really took a look at Dean. He was on his knees on the bed and his lips were more pouty thanks to the kissing. His breathing was erratic and his cock was hard and moist at the top where the pre-cum had spread. 

It was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen and Sam felt his control start to slip. He kicked off his jeans and knelt in front of Dean. He took his hand and guided it to his own erection. “Touch it, Dean. It’s okay.”

Dean grasped Sam’s cock and took a deep breath, getting used to the one part of Sam that was still a stranger to him. He knew that he was going to put it in his mouth before the day was over and that caused him to fall forward a bit in anticipation. He wondered if Sam was going to do that to him. He didn’t think he could stand it if he did. The world couldn’t get any better, could it?

He began to move his hand up and down, wondering if Sam liked to be touched like he did. Sam’s moans let him know the answer. Just as he thought he might take some control back, Sam reached out and returned the favor. The boys knelt there, staring at each other and jerking each other off. 

Sam stopped and pushed Dean back on the bed. “Just go with it, Dean. If you don’t want to do what I’m going to do just go back to what you were doing before.”

He straddled Dean’s face and leaned forward to wrap his arms around Dean’s hips, resting his hands on his inner thighs and spreading him open. He pressed a fingertip into Dean’s ass and started moving his tongue up and down the shaft presented to him.

Dean, on the other hand, was doing nothing more than staring at Sam’s cock. It was big. It was probably going to fuck him later and that was a really big cock. Dean tilted his head as if studying it, but then felt Sam’s tongue and finger and tentatively took the shaft into his mouth. He kept his eyes open and eyed the lovely curves of Sam’s ass. He reached up and started to play with Sam’s opening. 

Sam gasped and deep throated Dean in response. Before long they were both sucking and fucking and jerking their hips in time. Sam suddenly jerked upward and swung his legs over to the side and then turned to get in between Dean’s thighs. 

Dean was at a loss and flailed a bit on the bed before looking down to see his brother still going at it, his fingers pumping furiously and his mouth moving expertly. Dean could barely breathe and he arched upwards and found he couldn’t come back down as his orgasm took him completely over the edge. He screamed. It wasn’t a grunt or a yell or a moan, but a scream of pleasure that he’d never made before. 

He was barely recovered when Sam reached for the oil lying on the floor. “Dean…please…I know that I’ve been in control here, but now it’s you. Oh God…let me…”

Dean thought about that big cock again, but he really wanted Sam buried in him at the moment. Seeing Sam thrust back and forth was one fantasy he’d never allowed himself and he felt himself growing hard again in anticipation. “Yeah, Sammy…do it. I want it.”

Sam released the breath he’d been holding and poured some oil onto his hands. He rubbed them together to warm it and then stroked himself a few times. He had loosened Dean up pretty well during their mutual cock sucking that Dean had barely noticed. That was important to Sam. He would never hurt Dean. Even if he begged. 

He positioned himself and smiled at Dean. “Ready for this?”

Dean smirked. “No, you fucking big dicked mother fucker. But I’m guessing that you’re going to make it good enough that I won’t care in a minute.” He lifted his legs up, not sure how to help Sam. 

Sam sobered for a moment and leaned forward to kiss Dean’s belly button again. “It all started right here…”

Dean nodded. “Finish it. I want you inside of me so bad.”

Sam groaned, not being able to hold back any longer. He eased forward, watching for any signs that Dean was not enjoying himself. There were a few winces and a gasp that almost made Sam stop right then and there, but Dean had taken a deep breath and given him that patented wink. 

When Sam had pushed himself all the way in, he had to stop for a moment. “Shit, Dean…you’re so fucking tight. God…I’ve dreamed of this, but it’s never been this good…”

Dean reached up and ran his hand down Sam’s chest. “Make love to me, Sam.”

Sam pulled himself back and moved over his brother more, beginning an easy rhythm. He hadn’t missed the change in tone in Dean’s attitude. Before it had all been about fucking, but now they had crossed the line into making love. Dean was too precious to fuck and Sam knew that Dean had never been treated like that before. 

Sam kept moving and reached down with his hand to fist Dean. Dean gasped and began to move with Sam, finally picking up on the rhythm. “Sam? Sam…oh shit…”

“I love you, Dean. Watch me. I want to see you cum. Let me see what I do to you…”

Dean groaned and it took only two or three more strokes before his hips were jerking, his seed splashing over his chest and stomach. 

Sam felt Dean’s muscles clench around him and he wasn’t even able to move any longer as Dean milked him dry. He let out a loud ‘guh’ sound and thought he might collapse, but he knew that would leave quite a mess and he was seriously looking forward to the next part. 

He pulled gently out of Dean, very pleased to see that he hadn’t injured his brother and picked up the towel he’d brought out earlier. 

Dean reached for it, but Sam shook his head. “Let me.” 

He carefully and gently wiped Dean off and then went into the bathroom for another warm washcloth. He wiped him gently down his stomach, making sure to pay careful attention to his belly button and then turned him over on his side. He very carefully washed his sweet opening and planted a kiss on his hip when he was done. 

He helped Dean to stand and then got him tucked under the covers. He made certain the Do Not Disturb sign was on the door before he crawled in with him and pulled Dean into an embrace. 

Dean finally regained his voice. “You’re in my bed.”

“Yup.”

“I…I’ve never…”

“Dean…after sex do you always sleep alone?”

Dean just nodded.

“Dean I didn’t just fuck you. Yeah, that’s how it started because we were both scared. But when you told me to make love to you…I did. I love you. I know that you’re frightened and don’t be a macho ass and say you’re not, but I love you and that’s not going to change.”

“I love you, too.” There was really nothing else for him to say so he just snuggled closer. 

“And Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“We’re going to start doing this on a regular basis. Cool?”

Dean huffed out a laugh, grateful that the awkwardness was not taking hold after all. “Oh yeah…I’m all…jonesing for it.”

Sam just rolled his eyes.

The End


End file.
